everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Juniper/Relationships
Family To describe the Junipers as a family, look no further than the story of The Juniper Tree itself. It's a story of intergenerational trauma, a story about fighting over inheritance, and above it, it's a story of the various ways people move on from it. † denotes a dead family member, at current time (during EAH) * denotes a position on the tree post-EAH Mother – Marlene "Marl" Juniper Above all else, Mark cherishes his mother. Marlene was known to be one of the least Marlinchen of Marlinchens in history. Arrogant, loud-mouthed and always down to fight someone, she was a self-proclaimed punk who often skipped school and flirted with upper-class girls and did nothing hexpected of her. However, she was smart, and had a business-orientated mindset (she started doing the taxes and checkbooks for her house since the age of 14, started small enterprises at 15 and received an acceptance letter for a prestigious business course at 17). She was the daughter of a merchant, after all, and sought a life in business so that she would be stable enough to never have to think about destiny once it were over. At 18, she saw her mother die in front of her. How sobering that moment was, how fleeting life is. More importantly, what a realisation - that she never really felt the sense of family. If there were anything void from Mark's life, it wasn't a mother's love. To cope with her trauma, she invested everything into her family, being brave and loving and never taking anyone's shite. Through Marlene, Mark learned to love scifi and never felt bad for his domestic hobbies. Father Mark's father works in life insurance, and makes ordinary dad jokes. He met Marlene at a protest, where she rescued him from getting hurt. After his offer to buy her lunch, the rest is history. *Dad: Alright so you got your acceptance letter to that weird fairytale school. *Mark: Yeah, I’m honoured *Dad: Hello Honoured, I’m dad. *Mark: THAT WASN’T FUNNY I’M CALLING THE JOKE POLICE. Since his father is a non-legacy, there's not much input from his part in Mark's destiny. That said, he believes that Mark's life is his own, and wants to support him as best as possible, though he's not entirely sure how. Icarus Juniper Icarus is Mark's older brother. Full stop. Although they are biologically cousins, Icarus was raised by Marlene alongside Mark, so in every way, the two grew up like siblings. Despite the close age difference, Icarus dotes on Mark and refuses to see his younger brother get hurt. This, however, can sometimes manifest in patronisation, and Icarus does have a tendency to hand Mark over to his friends to "babysit". Mark doesn't actually mind this condescension, for Icarus' friends are incredibly cool. Usually, the two make an effect to go on brother picnics and go bird-watching when they have free time. There's a lot of inside jokes between the two, and their friends run in the same circle, and it's impossible for Mark to imagine dealing with Ever After High without the support of his favourite brother. Lea die Birke When Icarus' father remarried, a new step-cousin came into play. Lea die Birke was not only a new family member, but a family member perfectly in position to take over the role as the next Marlinchen. It felt like a direct threat to Mark's entire character, so their relationship was on a bad note from the very start. Eventually, Mark won his destiny back, so that animosity is gone. Unfortunately, Mark's best friend Tenley is dating Lea, so he has to deal with her presence still. Academic and Professional Mark's academic adviser is Momma Bear. Friends Mark's friends definitely run in a tight circle, and is often friends' of Icarus' friends. He definitely only tends to make friends with people he knows he can trust (ie, his other friends are fond of the person), so developing new friendships with Mark means you have to befriend the people around him first. He also has a habit of adopting "older brother"-sque figures in his life. Tenley Rosewood :BrOTP: The Broship Tree Sharing in the same Aarne-Thompson trope, the Junipers have been close with the Rosewoods for eons. For this reason, Mark's closest friend by far is Tenley, the next sister in the Rose-Tree. With their dry jokes and quips, a conversation with them would basically be a Rosetta Stone of their over-a-decade friendship. A common trend in their friendship would also be daring each other to do stupid things. Their friendship, however, went down like an airplane turbine and a stuck bird, when Mark's uncle got remarried and his Marlinchen destiny seemed threatened. The first thing that happened was that Mark talked less to Tenley as he slowly cut people from his life. Then, Tenley properly met Lea die Birke, whom she started dating. Mark, not wanting to force Tenley to choose sides in the destiny-fiasco between her best friend and her girlfriend, stopped talking to Tenley altogether, isolating himself to other friends. When Tenley tried to get Mark to speak and tell her what was going on, he slammed a door in her face and refused to apologise. It took a lot for the two to be friends again, but afterwards, the friendship was a lot stronger. Aisley Hazelwood His roommate. TBA but they're good bros Polynices Crawford In other words, the demon that Mark summoned purely by emotions. Polynices "Nick" Crawford is essentially one of Mark's many caregivers, who's been forced into hanging out with Mark because of a deal he struck with the poor dude. Luckily, Nick is a good listener and a generally chill guy who doesn't mind hearing about Mark's emotions and ramblings and even occasionally tries to help the boy work through them. But why does Nick try to help so much? Because Mark reminds Nick of his own sister, Antigone. And goodness, Polynices would never forgive himself for not helping Antigone enough, and tries to make amends by doing the next best thing – helping Mark. Older Brother Figures *Damon Gale *Kristan Tell *Airmid Valerian Birds Like, the ones that live in the forest and have wings. Mark is decent at speaking to birds, and they're fond of him, often babying him and treating him like a child. Pet TBA Romance This section is only relevant, because: Antigone Crawford The two don't even meet when Mark is at Ever After High - it's a few years down the future, the two happen to go to the same university, and she bowls a cricket ball in his face. They get coffee, they become friends, they bond over mutual trauma and they date. *Their ship name is Soft-ocles. Category:Subpages